


Ready to dive in the deep end/this time, it's gonna be different

by I_am_the_ace_toast



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Anyways, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kieu My's reaction to Fatou's new hair, and them being adorable in school, i figured it out, they're girlfriends your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_the_ace_toast/pseuds/I_am_the_ace_toast
Summary: The moment we all deserved but never got.Aka: Kieutou's first time in school as girlfriends + Fatou's new hairstyleI think you all deserve this after yesterday's clip <3
Relationships: Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Ready to dive in the deep end/this time, it's gonna be different

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, hi! I'm Lube.  
> This is the first thing I've ever written for anything.  
> I've always had many thoughts but never expressed them lmao.  
> Which also means i don't have any idea of how formatting things works on ao3, so I'm just gonna insert everything here and hope for the best.  
> Anyways, please don't be too harsh guys, there might be coming more.  
> AND thanks to Riika and Ash from our Druck Discord for giving me the confidence to publish this ily  
> Okay, I'm scared, but I'm just gonna post this.<3

It's the day after Fatou finally told the other Cashqueens about her and Kieu My's relationship when Fatou steps through the gates of her schoolyard.  
Since telling her friends of this very exciting thing currently happening in her life, she feels like she can finally breathe a bit more easily.

Yes, she knows that this whole situation is still incredibly new, and there are still a lot of unspoken things between her and Ava about this particular topic.  
But it's a start, and Fatou is hoping that they can sort it out mostly on their meeting on Friday.

Well, all this to say, Fatou is in a pretty good mood as she starts making her way towards the school buildings.  
She hasn't spoken to Kieu My since they spent their Saturday morning together, but they seperated on more than good terms, which makes her only more excited to see her now girlfriend (!!!) again.

Fatou's mind is so occupied by thousands of thoughts zapping around in her mind, that she doesn't notice the voice softly calling her name.  
When a hand on her shoulder causes her to leave her mind, she finally notices the person that has been trying to keep up with her bouncy step.

"Gosh, you're fast", it's Kieu My, who seemingly ran over from across the schoolyard, by the way she is panting.  
"Oh, hi" Fatou smiles shyly, as she notices Kieu My's eyes roam over her face and her new hairstyle.  
Fatou can't help but smirk when she witnesses her girlfriend's cheeks becoming redder and redder, and decides to twirl a strand of her hair between two fingers.

Kieu My's eyes widen adorably, "Hmmm good morning Fatou, I just saw you entering and thought I'd say hi. Uhm, your hair. It, yeah, it looks great. Pretty amazing actually! Like not just pretty amazing but, like, totally amazing! Not that you didn't look amazing before, but-" Fatou decides to put the tall girl out of her misery by stepping closer and grabbing her hand. "Thank you, Kieu My. I'm really happy you like it." Kieu My looks a little embarrassed, and Fatou is unable to keep from full-on grinning now.

Kieu My's grip on her hand tightens and, with a determined look on her face, she bents forward. Closer and closer to Fatou's face. Now it's her turn to blush.  
Kieu My leans in very close to Fatou's ear and simply says: "Well, sorry for appreciating it. I could also just simply say that you look really hot."  
Fatou's breath actually hitches and she tries to glare at the other girl, who only straightens her back with an overly innocent expression and a smile on her lips.

Hot. She doesn't think she's ever been called that. Like, in a serious way. She never thought she would want to be called that, but even though her thoughts are racing now, she can't deny that she enjoys this kind of attention from Kieu My.

She still hasn't said anything and gets promptly brought back to reality when the former Ice Queen starts poking her cheek. "Earth to Axolotlgirl, you still there?" Fatou actually doesn't remember for how long she was spaced out, but now she realizes that she still hasn't said anything. "That was so unfair! You can't throw me off like that!"

Kieu My just giggles and starts pulling the smaller girl along by their entwined hands. "I'm just stating facts."  
As she looks back at Fatou, they both can't help but start grinning again.

Fatou might have already had a good start of the week, but something makes her feel like this is also an amazing start of something entirely different.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. Idk, hope you maybe enjoyed it.  
> I mean I'm open for all feedback here in the comments or also on my tumblr @acewlwtoast  
> See you soon :3
> 
> edit: I changed the title to a lyric from Rebecca Black's song "Girlfriend", which just came out.


End file.
